


What Mycroft Likes

by what_alchemy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Incest Play, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just that he gets so <i>tense</i> running the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mycroft Likes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что любит Майкрофт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150582) by [Shae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae)



It’s just that he gets so _tense_ running the country. It’s as if his skin tightens up around the soft wet insides of him, and he’d give anything to step out of it. To breathe again.

She provides that cleansing oxygen.

“Hush, dear man,” she says, working loose the knot of his tie. “Mummy’s here.”

He shudders, prick rising helplessly — she knows all his secrets.

Piece by piece his suit falls to the floor. It’ll be wrinkled, but it’s not his duty to mind, here. She traces the lines of his shoulders, his back, with nails tipped crimson. The riding crop trails along old, livid stretch marks on his hips, the bowl of his belly, his backside, his thighs, his arms. He has learned not to flinch from the scrutiny, not to indulge the bloom of shame that threatens when he is reminded of the ruin of his skin. The weight is gone, but broken pink scars chart a map of struggle onto his body, irrevocable.

Leather draws down his spine from cervical curve to tailbone, and his breath shudders from him.

“Lie down now,” she says, and he obeys. Light slaps of the crop part his thighs. “Be a good boy.” He hears the crop break the air before it lands, absolving, on his needful skin.

He counts the blows.

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in [Russian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5150582)! Thank you to Shae for the translation!


End file.
